


Bad Dog

by AttakaiAki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttakaiAki/pseuds/AttakaiAki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for smutty goodness? Look no farther. Here we have Levi and Eren having a grand'ol time with a little bondage kink thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't be afraid to give me any pointers.

Erens, breath came in shallow, halting gasps. His legs shook with the force of his excitement mingled with fear. If it wasnt for the ropes securing him upwards, he felt he would of tumbled to the hard floor. A blind fold plunged him into a world of darkness and a leather belt muffled his moans.   
Free of his shirt and boots Levi padded around, circling Eren. Clutching a riding crop by its crisp leather grip, Levi leaned in closer to whisper to Eren. His words trembling with the force of his own excitement.   
"Bad dog."   
The crop left a biting kiss on Erens inner thigh. Gasping at the unexpected contact, shudders tore through Erens body. Another flick followed. Not painful but with enough force to send warm tingles shooting through Erens body. Desire shined bright past Levis eyes, as he trailed the crop from Erens abbs towards his collar bone. Setting Erens skin a fire where ever it went. It snaked a path behind Erens ear down his neck while his entire body shook and low moans were smothered by the leather.   
"Let's hear that pretty voice of yours."   
Levis hands made quick work of the belt, pulling the slick leather from Erens mouth and tossing it to the floor. A whimper escaped Erens lips as he dragged in ragged gasps. Levi retrieved his crop and started again. Breathless cries, moans, and whimpers filled the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing along slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo yay got another chap done kinda, I guess. This counts right? Oh well I'm workin on it slowly.

All of a sudden the contact stopped and Eren made a small sound of loss in the back of his throat. Chuckling, Levi stared at Eren. He was a mess. A thin coat of sweat misted his body, his chest heaved, and cheeks were flushed scarlet. Tremors rocked through his lanky frame. Levi came to stand before him and proceeded to reach around to stroke down the center of Eren’s back. Goose bumps raised under his fingertips while Eren sucked in a sharp breath. He felt feverish and cold and intoxicated by Levi. Levi’s hand roamed lower and lower drifting slowly to Eren’s ass. He hastily pulled Eren’s body to his own pulling a tortured aroused moan from Eren’s lips. Levi raised himself to his tiptoes, skin sliding against slick skin creating delicious friction, and stopped with his mouth a hairsbreadth away from his ear.  
“Mine.” His voice was hoarse with arousal and hot on the shell of Eren’s ear. Snaking his tongue out, he traced the lower half of the lobe and lightly bit down. Eren whimpered and stuttered incoherently. He was helpless to do more than rut against Levi, anything to ease the ache of his cock. Levi worked his way down his neck to shoulder kissing, biting and sucking all the way.  
“Let’s get you down from there.” Levi’s voice rumbled across Eren’s heated skin. Reaching up he unhooked Eren’s wrists.


End file.
